


Hidden Charms

by Fiercelynormal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiercelynormal/pseuds/Fiercelynormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geeky equipment boy Jared has had a crush on the quarterback forever. But that's not his only secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Charms

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://salt-burn-porn.livejournal.com/profile)[**salt_burn_porn**](http://salt-burn-porn.livejournal.com/) for the lovely [](http://riyku.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://riyku.livejournal.com/)**riyku** 's prompt "Can you keep a secret?"

“Hey, Ackles, you coming to the party?” Tom Welling hollered across the locker room, as the rest of the team filed out, freshly showered and changed after practice. Jared looked up quickly from the football helmets he was stacking in the corner at the sound of the name, his heart speeding up a little because it always did when Jensen spoke. Or moved. Or existed.

“Maybe,” was all Jensen said, but the sound made Jared blush for no reason. Luckily, no one was paying attention to Jared. They never did - he was just the skinny, freakishly tall equipment boy, not one of the exalted players on the football team. They were friendly enough to him, when they noticed him, but it wasn’t like they went out of their way to talk to him.

“Whatever, loser, call me later!” Welling followed the rest of the team out, leaving the locker room empty except for Jensen and Jared.

“Hey, Jared, can you give me some help, buddy?”

Jared barely restrained himself from looking around to make sure Jensen wasn’t talking to someone else. “Uh, sure, what do you need?”

“My laces are in a knot and I can’t get out of these damn shoulder pads.” Jensen was yanking at the pads but they weren’t going anywhere.

“Okay, um, turn around,” Jared directed, and bent over the task of picking apart the knot in the laces. He tried not to focus on how close he had to stand to Jensen Ackles, star quarterback, almost pressed up against his back. He could feel the heat coming off Jensen’s body, sweaty from practice, and it was a miracle he got the laces undone without embarrassing himself by pressing closer. He stepped away quickly and went back to his pile of equipment, away from temptation.

Turning his back on Jensen, Jared bent over to pick up the last helmet. A sound came from Jensen - if Jared didn’t know better he’d call it a squeak - and Jared glanced back over his shoulder to see Jensen staring at his ass like he’d just witnessed a revelation.

“What?” Jared said defensively, dropping the helmet and covering his ass with his hands like an outraged maiden.

“Are you…” Jensen dropped his voice to a whisper, “wearing _panties_?” _Oh, shit._ His pants must have ridden low when he bent over, exposing the black lace waistband of Jared’s flirty pink “Wednesday” panties.

“What?” Jared bluffed, forcing a laugh. “Are you crazy?”

“C’mon, Jared,”Jensen coaxed, his voice dropping to a register that had Jared’s blood pooling low in his groin, despite his embarrassment. “You can tell me if you are, I promise not to tell anyone.”

There wasn’t much Jared wouldn’t do for Jensen when he used that voice, but if the other kids at school found out that Jared wore panties to school, he could count on even his meagre social life being over. So he did what any panty-wearing seventeen year-old boy would do. He ran away.

***

The next few days were torture. Luckily for him, Jared was in all AP classes and Jensen wasn’t, but it wasn’t like he could totally avoid him - football practice was at 4PM sharp, every day. And Jared waited for the other shoe to drop, for one of the guys to crack a joke or look at him with a mocking leer, but none of that happened. What _did_ happen is he caught Jensen staring at his ass on more than one occasion. And Jared might not have a ton of experience with guys (or, ok, any) but he was reasonably sure Jensen’s expression was not one of disgust.

As the days passed without any repercussions from Jensen discovering Jared’s predilection for pretty panties, Jared began to relax. Obviously Jensen wasn’t going to say anything about it, and was going to pretend it never happened. Until he didn’t.

“Are you wearing them?” Jensen whispered close to his ear as he passed by Jared on the sidelines during practice. Jared froze, eyes darting around frantically but there was no one around to hear them. Jensen grinned wickedly, waggling his eyebrows a little, and there was zero malice in his face, just...interest. Huh. Jared tentatively smiled back, growing bolder when Jensen’s eyes lit up. Jared nodded, one small dip of his head, and Jensen clapped a hand over his chest in pretend shock, walking backwards for a few steps to maintain eye contact before turning around and jogging off to take his spot in the formation.

After practice was long over, Jared stood alone in the locker room, cleaning up in a daze. He couldn’t stop thinking about Jensen’s face as he _flirted_ with Jared. He grabbed a mop from the janitor’s closet and started cleaning the floors, working his way toward the showers. It wasn’t till he came around the corner that it dawned on him that one of the showers was still running. And then it was too late and there was Jensen...naked back turned toward Jared, but Jared knew Jensen from any angle, especially with his stupid hot Dumbo ears and spiky short hair. Hallelujah for open gym showers.

Jared must have made some kind of noise because Jensen looked over his shoulder. His face was set in a small smile that grew wider when he realized it was Jared standing there.

“Uh, sorry,” Jared stammered, “I thought everyone was gone.”

“Oh, yeah? Nobody here but us?” Jensen looked positively gleeful.

“Yeah, I -”

“Come in here,” Jensen said, and Jared stood gaping at him for a minute, sure he’d misheard.

“What?”

“You heard me. Come on, Jared, come in here with me. Please?” Somehow it was the please that convinced Jared that Jensen was serious, that he actually wanted Jared _in the shower_ with him.

Jared’s hands were shaking as he hurriedly stripped off his shirt, ignoring the temptation to cross his arms over his skinny chest. There was no mockery on Jensen’s face, only heat, and that convinced Jared to keep going as he kicked off his shoes before sliding his jeans off. His confidence got an immediate boost when he saw Jensen swallow - hard - when he caught sight of the lacy yellow bikini panties barely holding his half-hard dick. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of the panties.

“Wait!” Jensen practically shouted, and Jared froze. “Sorry, man...just...leave them on, ok? I like them.” Jared could see that Jensen was actually _blushing_. In a weird way, it made Jared feel more confident. He stepped under the warm shower spray beside Jensen, the panties immediately getting wet and turning practically transparent. His dick was fully hard now, and looked obscene pushing out against the delicate fabric.

“Here…” Jensen murmured, and turned Jared away from him, facing the wall. Jared braced his hands against the wall to avoid slipping, and suddenly Jensen was kneeling behind him, slowly peeling down the sodden panties. He pulled them just far enough to catch under the curve of Jared’s ass, and left them there, where Jared could feel the pull of elastic against his thighs.

Jensen’s hands came up, pulling the cheeks of Jared’s ass apart, making him jump at the contact. Jared could feel warm water sliding down his back into his crack, then coolness as the air hit it. He wasn’t quite sure what Jensen was planning, right up until he felt the touch of his tongue against his hole. _oh, holy shit_ Jared thought. He hadn’t even _touched_ another guy before, and here he was being rimmed in the shower by the school’s golden boy quarterback? His head fell forward, hitting the tile of the shower wall hard enough to hurt, and that at least convinced him this was really happening.

Jensen’s tongue was moving against him, gathering the rivulets of water trailing down Jared’s crack and using them to smooth the way. He pushed his tongue against Jared’s tight hole, trying to gain access. Jared wasn’t thinking much beyond “ohgodohgodohgod”, but when Jensen’s tongue finally slipped inside even that much thought was beyond him and he dropped one hand down to wrap around his painfully hard dick. Jensen made a little approving “mmhmm” sound as he realized what Jared was doing, and it took embarrassingly few strokes before Jared was coming all over the cracked white tiles of the locker room shower.

When Jared’s last tremor had passed, Jensen stood up swiftly. Jared went to turn to face him, but Jensen pressed up against his back, wrapping his arms tightly around Jared’s waist.

“Like this, like this,” he said, and pushed his hard dick up between Jared’s thighs, under his silk-covered balls. Jared instinctively tightened his thighs, trapping Jensen’s dick between them, and Jensen groaned. He started pushing his hips back and forth, and when Jared peeked down he could see the angry red tip of Jensen’s dick appearing and disappearing between his thighs, the sight of it making Jared’s stomach turn somersaults.

It wasn’t long before Jensen was crying out, his face buried in the back of Jared’s neck and his come streaking Jared’s thighs, quickly washed away and swirling down the drain. After a while he turned Jared around, and now, after they’d both come, he finally did what Jared wanted most - he pressed his plush, moist lips against Jared’s. It was Jared’s first kiss, and wow, this was definitely going to be one to remember.

Eventually they came back to their senses and pulled apart. Jared stood there awkwardly as Jensen reached past him to turn off the shower. He wasn’t really sure what had just happened or what it meant, or if it meant anything at all to Jensen. But Jensen reached out and pulled the sodden panties the rest of the way off Jared, and handed him a towel, and gave him one more kiss. They dressed in silence, and Jensen was ready before Jared was. He walked toward the door, wet panties crumpled into an unrecognizable ball in his hand.

Jared’s heart dropped, thinking Jensen was just going to leave him without a word. But Jensen stopped and looked over his shoulder.

“Wear the pink ones tomorrow, okay? We’ll go out after practice.” He waited till Jared gave a hesitant nod, then winked and walked away. Jared was making plans for his next shopping trip at the lingerie store before the sound of Jensen's footsteps faded away.


End file.
